Chima and Ninjago Worlds Collide
by EonWymondNinjaXD
Summary: Ninjago's heroes try to turn off the power to stop the Overlord from finding Lloyd, and to escape the digital realm. The plan goes totally wrong. The electricity transforms and swallows up our heroes, the Nindroids and the Overlord. They've been teleported into the world of Chima. Will Ninjago's heroes and Chima's heroes unite to stop the Overlord from conquering Chima and Ninjago?
1. Chapter 1

"Jay, we have to make the Nindroids destroy the power source!" Kai said.

"I think we know that, Kai! The Nindroids are coming in from all sides!" Jay replied.

"Wait...Nya! Open all the doors! We'll dodge all their lasers so they can hit the power source" Zane said.

"I'm on it!" Nya quickly pushed down the lever to unlock all the doors that the Nindroids were coming from. Then, quickly moved out of the way to not get detected by them.

"Remember what Garmadon taught us! We have to tire out our enemy." Cole said.

The Ninja quickly dodged the fire-power that the Nindroids were using on them. The glass that protected the power-core was starting to crack, due to the Nindroids' missing their targets on the Ninja. Kai was not going to surrender to the Overlord or to the Nindroids. He knew that if that were to happen, all of Ninjago will fall to the hands of the Overlord. That was not his mission what's so ever.

"It's working, Kai! One more hit, and the power source will be-"

Cole was interrupted as one of the mini-Nindroids were coming right at him. He quickly jumped into the air to not get hit by the mini-Nindriod. The mini-Nindroid barreled into the powercore and ended up breaking the glass that was protecting the core of the power source. The electricity was becoming unstable. The mini-Nindroid was spinning extremely fast within the core of the electricity. It seemed it had caused the power to become more dangerous than any of them could have imagined.

"Everyone! Hit the floor! It's gonna blow!" Cole hit the floor and so did his friends. The power was becoming similar to the Sun in the middle of summer. It was hard to see anything now. Not even the Nindroids could see anything. It was about to explode.

Then, it finally happened. The power-core exploded, going through the whole building and devouring everything in its path. It did not just devour the Ninja and the Nindroids, it was devoured the surface. It spread like wild fire that couldn't be stopped.

* * *

"Lloyd, you have to take out that Mech Dragon! I can't shake it! It's too fast!" Garmadom yelled.

"I'm trying! It keeps on dodging my rockets! Plus, it has thick armor! Cried Lloyd.

Garmadon kicked the vehicle he was driving into high gear. He was trying his best to keep his son safe from the Overlord. The Overlord wanted Lloyd's powers to rule all of Ninjago and to destroy the Ninja permanently. That was not what Garmadon wanted for his son.

"Uhhh...Dad! I see some sort of bright light that's coming toward us, fast!" Lloyd cried out.

Garmadon looked at his rear-view mirror to see the bright light coming toward them. He couldn't outrun it. He kicked it full-throttle and still could not outrun the light.

"Lloyd, hang on! We're to be swallowed up in it! Everything will be fine! Just hold on to something!" Said Garmadon.

"OK!" Said Lloyd.

The light had now come closer and devoured the Mech Dragon and then devoured Lloyd and Garmadon. It didn't just stop there. It also was devouring almost all of Ninjago City. It surprisingly only took all the Nindroids, the Overlord, the Ninja, and anything that the Overlord had taken control of. The city was in complete ruins. It was like Ninjago was entirely empty with no robots. Only the citizens of Ninjago were in the city now. They did not know what happened to the Ninja or the Overlord. They were now on their own to rebuild Ninjago City again.

* * *

"Uhhhhh...my head. What happened?" Said Cole.

Cole saw all his friends on the ground unconscious. But there were no Nindroids on the ground. Except, for Pixal. She was unconscious as well.

"Zane, wake up." Cole said, shaking Zane to wake him from unconsciousness. Zane opened his eyes and saw Cole looking right at him in his eyes.

"Zane, you okay?" Said Cole.

"I feel great. What happened?" Zane was not too sure what was going on either. He got up and was trying to remember what had happened.

"Wait, I remember what happened. We got swallowed up by electricity in Ninjago. Not sure what happened after that." Zane said to Cole.

"But I have a feeling we're not in Ninjago City anymore." He said.

"Then, where are we then?" Cole was still trying to see where he and everyone else was. Lloyd and Garmadon were not with them at all. They must've been somewhere, somewhere far away from all of them.

"According to the sensors in my head, we're in a place called Chima." He said.

"Chima? Never heard of that place before." Cole replied back.

"It seems the electricity changed the way it works somehow. Instead of powering Ninjago City, it teleported us into another dimension." Zane said.

"How are we going to get back to Ninjago City, then?" Cole replied.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we can find maybe some sort of energy source that can teleport us back to Ninjago City. The Overlord might be trying to find us. We have to wake everybody up." Zane said.

"Gotcha. I'll wake everybody up. We have to fine Lloyd and Garmadon." Cole said.

"Alright, let's just hope they're not in any danger." Zane replied.

Cole and Zane were waking up everybody to see if they were all right. They were still trying to figure out how to return to Ninjago City. They, too, were on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle has only begun for the Ninja and for Chima's heroes. Today, two worlds collide to fight the Overlord and his Nindroid army. This was a time for both sides to unite and fight for both of their worlds. The Ninja, Lloyd, and his father are separated from one another during the teleportation into Chima. The Overlord and his army are somewhere in Chima. They are planning to strike hard and to turn both Ninjago and Chima into his own image.

* * *

It was nighttime in Chima. The moon was in the sky, glowing white, and pretty much everyone was asleep now. Eris and I have been having a good conversation about how we will one day become leaders of our tribes after our fathers can no longer manage the duty of upholding their tribes.

"Hey Laval, I think it's time for me to head back to the Eagle Spire now. My dad doesn't like how I'm always late every night," Said Eris.

"I understand, Eris. My father is kind of like that sometimes." I replied back.

Both of us were walking down the stairs outside of the Lion tribe. But, I felt something was not right, like something was about to appear right in front of us. I wasn't really sure what was causing me to feel this way. Guess my instincts were alive.

Suddenly, a green portal appeared at our left side. Something tells me there's something about to come of the portal. But what would it be? There were many questions in my mind about the portal.

* * *

"Lloyd! I see the end of the portal! Hold on" said my father.

I wasn't sure how fast we were going. I know we must've broken the speed monitor in our vehicle. I'm guessing we were doing more than 150 miles an hour. We are about to exit the portal now. I glance behind me to see if the Mech Dragon was still behind us. It wasn't. Something tells me will see it again.

Finally, we were out of the portal. The car stopped very carefully. I think the engine couldn't take the pressure from when we were in the portal. I got out of the car to assess the damage. The engine was shot.

"Lloyd, are you able to start it up?" asked Dad.

"I think so. My golden powers seemed to have been drained from me. Guess the portal took some of my energy during our time in the portal. But, I think I can get our vehicle up and running again." I said.

"Ummmm, Dad. I don't think we're in Ninjago anymore." I said.

"How are you certain, Lloyd? We may have just been teleported to another part of Ninjago." Dad said.

"No, Dad. Judging by the environment, we're not even in Ninjago. I don't think we're even in our own world. Everything around us has not been harmed by Ninjago's citizens or even by us. Everything is living in complete harmony." I said to Dad.

Before I was able to use what little power I had left, a red portal appeared. It wasn't a good sign at all. The Mech Dragon emerged the portal. It was still coming for me. I wasn't going to let this Nindroid dragon take me away to the Overlord. Not on my watch.

I fired up the engine, along with everything else that was fried when leaving our portal. Our transport vehicle was back on the grid. I quickly got back in my seat to fire my missiles at the Mech Dragon. I could tell that the Mech Dragon had its protective shields down. It must've gotten disabled when it left its portal.

"Dad, hit the gas pedal. It's time to bring this dragon down to the ground." I said to Dad.

"Alright! Hold on!" Dad hit the gas pedal and we accelerated to breakneck speeds. I could see that we're going into a forest. It will help us stay hidden and to also stop the Mech Dragon for good. The forest was very difficult to maneuver. Trees were seeming to try to fall on top of us. Guess you can call this the Forest of Falling Trees.

"Lloyd, can you see the Mech Dragon?" Dad said.

"Not much. It's still flying all over the place to find us. We have to find an open spot where there aren't any trees to get a clear shot at the Mech Dragon." I said.

"Gotcha." Dad continued to drive into the forest even with the trees trying to slow us down. The forest was...different. It had plants that I never seen before as a kid in Ninjago. I could hear some birds chirping, too. I know we mustn't be in our own world after all.

I was thinking about my friends now. I wasn't really sure if they were here with us. They've bound to be here somewhere. They're probably looking for us, too. I'm not even sure if Uncle Wu even escaped the Overlord's wrath when he was captured in Ninjago City. I just hope he was safe along with everybody else in Ninjago City.

"Lloyd, I see an empty spot. This is a perfect spot get rid of the Mech." Dad said.

"Get in the center of it. It will help me a lot in the long run." I told dad.

Dad drove into the center of the circle. I wait to see if the Mech Dragon will appear. It was quiet. Too quiet. I don't hear any birds or anything in the forest as of right now. Maybe, they were also hiding from Mech Dragon, too.

I noticed something in the sky. It was the Mech Dragon. It could tell it was still looking for us. I expected it to detect us soon. I locked on to the Mech Dragon to fire my missiles at it. I was waiting for the right moment for it to attack.

The Mech Dragon approached us at an incredible speed, preparing for attack. I was waiting a bit longer for it to get closer for me to fire my missiles at it. I ready to do it. I fired 3 missiles at it for them to crash onto the ground. It dodged at least one of the missiles, but the other 2 had made impact on the Mech Dragon. The dragon fell out if the sky, and it was completely destroyed. Parts of it were all over the place. At least half of it was still intact, but not moving anymore.

"Dad, I think we did it." I said bravely.

"You may have taken down the Mech Dragon, Lloyd. But, there are still Nindroids yet to discover us. We must find the rest of your friends and try to see where all of us might be." Said Dad.

"Zane might know about this. He's great friend and a great Nindroid." I said.

"Ok. Let's go." Said Dad.

Dad started the car up again and began searching for our friends in the forest. I was thinking of something else while dad was driving: Are there people just like us on this unknown world? I know when I was a kid I would read all the latest issues of alien comics. About different worlds that contain all sorts of new life than what was in Ninjago. Those were great times as a kid.

* * *

"Whoa. Did you see that, Eris?" I said.

"I did. Look at all of the debris on the ground. Whoever those people are, they're not from around here. Maybe, not even from Chima." Said Eris.

"Maybe, we should follow them. I'm sure they're friendly." I said.

"I hope you're right about that, Laval. They brought down...some sort of flying mechanical object out of the sky." Said Eris.

"I know they did. But, they shot it down because it was chasing them. C'mon, I'm sure they'll know we mean them no harm." I said.

"Hope our fathers don't get worried about us now." Said Eris

"They won't. It'll be just for a few minutes." I replied.

We both drove our speedorz into the direction the mysterious people when into. I just hope Dad won't call his guards to find me and Eris.


End file.
